Battle of Kings
by Choo plus Choo Equals Train
Summary: A little what if story in which, what would happen if Ichigo and Ling had their inner beings temporarily switched in the heat of battle. Ichigo, Ling, Shiro, Greed.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't really anything special. More of just a what if moment I had after I finished Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and fell in love with Greed/Ling.**

**I'm sure you all can figure out where these take place at.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Bleach.**

"Greed," said Bradley pointing his sword at Greed/Ling, "you might as well give up now."

Greed looked to the sky and laughed. "Hah! Fat chance old man." He looked back down and stared at Bradley with a smirk. "I'm not going down yet, I still got a world to rule over!"

Bradley narrowed his eyes and went into a stance. "So be it. I'll make sure Father never remakes you again." Bradley disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of Greed, stabbing continuously with his sword.

But Greed was no pushover himself and dodged every stab. He ducked under the multiple stabs and made to uppercut with his ultimate shield clawed hands. Bradley effortlessly parried the attack with his sword and slashed. Greed backed up at just the right time to only get nicked. A single droplet of blood hit the floor before the wound flashed with red electricity and sealed up.

"Fire!" The Briggs soldiers let loose a hail of bullets.

"You idiots!" yelled Greed. "Stay out of this!"

Bradley danced between every flying bullet before sliding past the soldiers with his sword out. The soldiers stood for a second before they collapsed in a spray of blood.

Buccaneer, with a roar, steered a punch straight to the homunculus of wrath, but he dodged at rammed his sword all the way up to the hilt into Buccaneer's stomach. A fountain of blood erupted from his mouth and his loyal soldiers screamed his name.

"Things don't seem to be shaping up too good," said Ling in Greed's mind. "This guy needs to be finished off."

Greed rolled his eyes and flexed his claws. "Well duh. He definitely needs to be finished off. Just let me do my stuff." Greed went to charge in, his claws at the ready, but before he could get three steps, he abruptly stopped. He put a hand to his head with a wince.

"Greed?" asked Ling, worried. "What's wrong?"

Greed gritted his teeth. "I don't know, it feels like something is pulling me out of your body."

"Is it your father?"

"No, it feels different. I-" He let out a gasp and disappeared from Ling's body. Ling came back into control, very confused and without the ultimate shield.

**In another dimension**

Ichigo sighed in relief since he was able to protect Orihime and Nel from the Gran Ray Cero. He looked over his shoulder to the two girls behind him.

"Are you two alright?"

Orihime, at the sight of Ichigo's mask, gasp in surprise and maybe with a little hint of terror. "Ichigo?" she stuttered out.

"Please, don't be scared. I'm still me, just, I look a little different."

Nel assured Orihime that everything would be fine. "Ithigo ith okay!"

"Orihime, you should shield yourselves. Whatever you do, stay out of this fight." Ichigo used shunpo and appeared farther away, facing Grimmjow.

"Alright!" yelled Grimmjow in some sort of sadistic happiness. "Finaly, you let out your full power!" He let loose a burst of maniacal laughter. "This is what I've been waiting for."

There was an explosion and a plume of smoke and dust that surrounded the sexta Espada. It settled eventually, and Grimmjow in his released form was standing in the center with a sadistic smile.

He let loose a roar that created a distortion in the air which followed with an intense blast of wind. Before Ichigo could recover, Grimmjow knocked him with an arm and sent him flying into the air. He intercepted before Ichigo could right himself and with an elbow, slammed him down and through three pillars before he hit the ground with a boom and a plume of dust.

"C'mon King!" yelled Shiro in Ichigo's mind. "You better start acting bad ass now or else he's going be handing our asses out on a silver platter!"

Ichigo stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes. "I'm working on it, just shut up!"

"The one time I actually bother to talk to you and this is how you decide to talk to me?" asked Shiro, sounding offended.

"I don't remember you ever being this talkative."

Ichigo felt him mentally shrug. "It gets boring in here. Zangetsu doesn't talk to me, and there's nothing else to do."

"So you decide to start talking NOW!" Ichigo at that moment had to dodge more attacks from Grimmjow.

"Well, I- wait. What's happening?"Shiro actually sounded a little panicked. "King, somethings wrong."

Ichigo parried an attack from Grimmjow. "Ugh, what is it now?"

"I don't...know. It's like..."

"Hurry it up! It's hard to fight and talk to you at the same time."

And at that moment, Ichigo felt a crack in his mask. Ichigo parried another attack and quickly used shunpo to back away. He felt more cracks spiderweb across his mask and a piece of it fell away.

"King! Something is pulling me out!"

"What do you mean, pulling you out?"

"I don't know-" Shiro was abruptly cut off and Ichigo couldn't feel him anymore. At the same time, his mask broke with the sound of shattering glass. The pieces dissolved to spirit particles.

**Somewhere unknown**

If you had to describe it, it looked like a big black tunnel. Rainbow colored veins pulsed on what seemed like it's walls that glowed every color. It was empty except for two figures.

On one side of the tunnel stood Greed, somehow still in the form of Ling.

The other side was where Shiro stood, in the form that looked like Ichigo, except for the white hair and hollow colored eyes.

At first, they both gazed around confused, and in wonder. Soon, their eyes landed on each other and they were quiet for a moment.

…

…

…

...

"So," drawled Greed, breaking the silence. "Who are you?"

Shiro scratched his head. "I should be asking you the same question. But," he shrugged, "I guess I can tell you my name, if I had a real one."

Greed gave him a deadpan look. "So, you don't have a name?"

Shiro brought his hands up. "Ehhhh, sort of. If you need to call me something, then call me Shiro."

"Okay, Shiro. I'm Greed." He looked around the black and rainbow colored tunnel. "Have any idea what this place is?"

Shiro shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you knew."

Greed balled his fists with clenched teeth. "Well, I need to get out of here. I still have a bone to pick with Wrath."

Shiro sighed. "Yeah, I need out of here too, or else King will die, and then I die."

Greed lied a hand on the tunnel's wall. It felt like glass, the pulsing rainbow veins seemed to be just under the surface. He brought up an armored fist and smashed it into the wall. Only for it to not give at all. Greed, with a tick mark on his forehead, started to repeatedly punch the glass like wall, not being able to put a dent in it at all.

Meanwhile, Shiro produced his white Tensa Zangetsu and started to hack at the walls, getting as far as Greed was.

"What's up with this damn place!" roared Greed. "I need to get out!"

Shiro let loose a Getsuga Tenshou, and the wall erupted in smoke. Shiro waited a moment, a smirk on his face. "Hah! I think I- CRAAP!" The smoke cleared and the wall was the same as before. Not a scratch.

Greed slammed his head into the wall and stayed that way. "This. Sucks," he muttered. "I'm not losing another possession, not again!"

Shiro sighed and slumped to the ground, his back to the wall. "Well, looks like I'll be dead soon. Stupid King can't live without me."

Then, the two of them felt some sort of tug on their bodies. This unseen force started to slowly pull them from their side of the tunnel on the smooth floor. They tried to fight it, but there was no way. And the moment the both of them crossed each other, they noticed a change in the others appearance.

The man Shiro knew as Greed looked almost like a mirror of himself. He looked like Ichigo, except with slitted purple eyes. He sounded the same too because of all the curses he was letting out.

Greed was cursing because he saw that guy Shiro turning into himself, or Ling, whoever it is. He looked the same as them, except for having white hair and those creepy black eyes with the golden irises.

"What the hell is going on!?" yelled Greed.

"I don't know! Dammit, I don't think I'm going back to my world," said Shiro as the two of them started to drift apart and to the other side of the tunnel.

"If you are going to my world," yelled back Greed as they got farther apart, "make sure I don't lose my possession. Got that!? Or else I'll personally find a way back and kick your ass."

"Same here!" yelled Shiro. "Make sure the King doesn't die on me! Or I'll find a way to come back to life and eat your damn soul!"

Shortly after their screamed agreement, there was a flash of white light and they disappeared.

**Ling...**

Ling, wide eyed, stared at his hand where the oroboros tattoo disappeared. "Greed? What happened?" There was no answer. "Where are you?"

"That is odd," said Bradley, staring at Ling. "Where could have Greed gone?"

Ling clenched his teeth in anger. "What did you do with Greed?"

"Honestly, I don't know what happened to him." Bradley bent down and picked up two knives from a dead soldier to replace his lost sword. "But it doesn't matter. I kill you here, and he doesn't have a vessel to return to."

Bradley held the combat knives in a reverse grip and charged faster than the eye could see. Ling instinctively brought his hand up and was surprised to find a white katana in his hand that blocked the knives. Deciding not to question it, he pushed Bradley back with the new sword and jumped a little ways away.

He let his gaze travel to the new object in his hand. "Where did this katana come from?" he thought.

"Seems like you have a trick up your sleeve," said Bradley, analyzing the new weapon that had come into play.

"Heeeeeyyyy!" yelled a very annoying voice in Ling's head.

Ling flinched at the loud noise. "Hey! Don't yell so loud in my head!"

"You stop yelling! That hurt too!" yelled back the foreign being.

Ling sighed. "Then how about we both stop yelling now. Okay?"

Ling felt it nod. "Fine."

Bradley came back again at full force with his knives. Already knowing something of swordsmanship, Ling was able to parry a lot of his attacks with the new sword. As he was engaged in combat, he asked the foreign being, "What did you do to Greed?"

"Oh, your talking about that one guy I met in that tunnel. But, sorry, I don't know what happened to him."

"Then who are you? Maybe another homunculus?"

"Hommaculawhat?" the being sounded very confused. "I have no idea what that is, but I'm a hollow."

"A hollow?"

"Yeah, a hollow. I'm a bad spirit that eats souls."

"Then why are you inside me!?" asked Ling desperately. "I can't have my soul eaten now. I have too much to do!"

"Woah, what a sec. I'm not going to eat your soul. That Greed guy and I made an agreement to protect each others vessels, so, for the heck of it, I'll help you. Plus, I think if you die, I might die too."

Ling had to parry a few more blows before he could speak again. "Okay hollow. Then what can you do to help me?"

"Well, for starters, just call me Shiro. Second, I can do a lot of stuff. When you get the chance, bring your hand to your face, and then I'll do the rest."

"If you say so." Ling dodged a few more attacks from Bradley before jumping back a safe distance. Ling brought his hand to his face and waited.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" yelled Shiro.

Ling's eyes widened when he felt the rush of power flow from within his body. From his fingers near his face, he saw black and red flames sprout.

"Okay, now bring your hand down," instructed Shiro.

Ling did as he was told and gasped when he felt something form on his face. He brought his hands up and felt a mask on his face. Using the reflection of the sword, he saw that it looked like a skull with a maniacal grin and two black lines going down each eye. His eyes were even a different color. They turned an eerie black with golden irises.

"Shiro! What did you do to me?" Ling thought to the hollow.

He felt him shrug. "It's simple. I'm letting you use my mask. While you wear the mask, it makes you faster, stronger, and all that. And it's possible that you can use the powers of a shinigami as well, since you're holding my zanpakto."

"Hmm, well isn't that interesting," said Bradley, keeping his knives ready. "This doesn't look like the power of a homunculus. What is it?"

Ling shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Huh." Ling felt his throat. "My voice changed too. Anyway, let's just say that it's something beyond you."

Bradley narrowed his eyes. "Homunculus or not, it doesn't change the fact that you won't leave here."

"Hey! Guy that I'm stuck inside of! To keep my mask on, you need to stay focused to make sure it doesn't break. But luckily for you, I'll help with that. You just focus on the old dude while I focus on keeping the mask in tact. Got it?"

"I still don't completely understand all this, but, okay. I'm going to trust you for now. Don't make me regret it."

Bradley disappeared in a blur and Ling brought up his new sword to engage in a whole new kind of fight.

**Ichigo...**

"Oi! Shinigami. Why did you get rid of your mask?" asked Grimmjow. "The fight will get boring without it."

"It's not my fault dammit!" Ichigo yelled back. "My hollow just disappeared for no reason!"

Ichigo winced when he felt a stinging on his left hand. He brought it up and noticed an odd looking tattoo forming. It looked sort of like a snake.

"Yo! Kid, can you hear me?" asked a voice in his head.

"Huh, your definitely not Shiro," said Ichigo in his mind. "What did you do to the hollow? I kind of need him right now."

"I did nothing to him, and that's the truth for I, Greed, never tell a lie."

Ichigo sweat dropped from his theatrics. "Okay. Greed, what are you then? And I'll know I'll regret asking this, but I might need your help, if you have any kind of power."

"Okay kid. For one, I'm a homunculus. An immortal created from something called a philosophers stone. Second, I'll help you because I promised that Shiro guy I would keep you alive until we switched hosts again. And, I never lie or go back on my word."

"Shinigami!" called out Grimmjow. "Why are you just standing there?" he said, irritated.

"Uh, Grimmjow?" he called back. "Do you think we could postpone the fight for a second? Something just came and replaced the hollow. I'm trying to talk to it."

"Will it make you stronger?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I really don't know yet. Just give me a sec."

Grimmjow sighed. "Fine. Only because fighting you like this now will be very boring. Just be quick about it."

"Okay then, Greed," Ichigo continued in his head. "You can give me power, right?"

"Yes."

"And your not going to try and take over my body, right?"

Greed was silent for a moment. "...well, no."

Ichigo was skeptical. "Your not going to take over my body, RIGHT?"

"Okay, okay. Jeeze kid."

Ichigo nodded. "Good, then what can you do then?"

"I have the ultimate shield! I can block anything and deal a crap load of damage. Plus," at this point, it sounded like he was boasting, "since I'm in your body, your also immortal. Die, and come back to life. Simple."

Ichigo was taken aback. "Immortal? I won't die?"

"That's right amigo."

Then Ichigo said bluntly, "I don't want it."

Now it was Greed's turn to be take aback. "What!? Why wouldn't you want immortality?"

"Being immortal will only make me careless. Also, it feels a little like cheating."

"Well, it's not really cheating. There is a limit on the amount of times you can die."

"Then that's not immortality!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo felt Greed hold his head. "Ah, don't yell! And it's sort of like immortality. If you don't hit the limit, you live forever."

"Well, either way, I don't want it."

Greed huffed. "Well, sorry kid, but that's something I can't just turn off. So deal with it."

"Fine. Just tell me how to use your power."

Greed went quiet.

"Answer me Greed. How do I use it?"

Greed let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I really don't know how to say this, but I don't think you can use my power unless I'm in control of your body."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. "Your bothering to tell me this now!"

"Hey, I said I don't think! I never tried it with Ling before. So, I guess let's test it out. First, try and see if you can feel my power in you."

"Okay." Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel his own power, but nothing else yet. He pushed past his own immense power and went farther in. "Greed, I'm not finding it."

"Keep looking kid. You'll find it."

An idea hit Ichigo and he tried to find the source of Greed's voice in his head. He followed the direction until he felt an odd presence. "Hey, I think I found it."

"Okay, now try and grab onto it."

Ichigo imagined himself grabbing onto the red energy he found. He pulled it until it came free. His eyes flew open and he stared at his arms which seemed to be covered in some kind of gray armor. The nails had turned to sharp claws.

"Is this it?" asked Ichigo, not impressed.

"What!? What do you mean, is that it?" asked Greed, very offended. "It's the ultimate shield! You can spread it to any part of your body and protect it."

Ichigo felt onto the power and pulled on it more. He could feel the armor travel past his arms and to his torso.

"I guess this is alright." Ichigo flexed his new claws. "To fight efficiently, I'll have to use Zangetsu in one hand, and shield with the other."

"I don't know how that will work," warned Greed. "It's best to have both hands free. And judging by how the guy your fighting looks, going hand to hand might be your best bet."

"I'm sticking with Zangetsu, and that's final," said Ichigo, gripping Tensa Zangetsu tightly in his right hand.

Greed sighed. "Alright, do what ya want. Just don't start whining to me when it doesn't work."

"Grimmjow!" called Ichigo. "Let's start fighting!"

"About time!" yelled back Grimmjow with a maniacal grin. He charged without a moments notice, his claws dragging behind him.

**There will be another chapter, I just felt that this was getting a little too long for one chapter to hold, so I'll split it up.**

**Like is said, it's not going to be anything big, like a huge 100,000 word story or something. There's only going to be another chapter or two.**

**I'll update again when I feel like it.**

**And I wouldn't mind a little feedback for my first FMA fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to and GodofGreed for the reviews**

**Okay, so I finaly was able to crap out the next chapter. It isn't the final one, but it's getting close.**

**I don't own FMA Brotherhood or Bleach. If I did, this story would be cannon in some way. Shiro and Greed would be like best friends! :D**

Ling swung the white katana in a wide arc, a small black and red crescent wave of fire spewing forth and on it's way to Bradley. But, using his ultimate eye, he figured out the best way to avoid it, which was by sliding under it. He didn't even flinch when the wave hit the wall and exploded, creating a plume of smoke.

"They're sending another battalion up the shaft!" warned Falman, after the smoke had cleared.

Ling and Bradley were engaged in high speed combat. Ling blocked Bradley's knives and yelled back, "I can't do anything about that! You're going to have to do something! Anything!"

Falman decided to not question Ling's new look, considering what was happening now. "But we hardly have any men left! What the hell am I suppose to do?"

Bradley broke the block and Ling had to now start dodging his attacks. "You can do it! Figure something out."

"That's easier said than done," he said, turning away and to the shaft. "I guess it really is up to me." He started issuing orders to move Buccaneer somewhere safe and to move the turrets to the mouth of the shaft.

Meanwhile, Ling and Bradley were still clashing, neither of them still able to land a hit on each other. The added power from the mask had enabled Ling to easily keep up with the fuhrer's speed, but still unfamiliar with such power had made them about equal.

"I can't believe your having a hard time fighting this old guy," complained Shiro in Ling's head. "With MY power too. That's just insulting."

"You expect me to just know how to use a power I just got only a few minutes ago?" questioned an irritated Ling.

"Well," drawled Shiro. "Maybe, if you just let me have control..."

"What!? No! Why would I let someone I barely know take control of my body?"

Ling felt Shiro roll his eyes. "Says the guy who let himself get possessed by a complete stranger."

Ling's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"I'm part of your body, and if I want, I can take a lookie lookie at your memories. I was trying to find some stuff about that Greed guy, and I stumbled upon how you two got stuck together."

"Shiro, stop looking through them. Memories are personal!"

"Fine, whatever. I already looked through the ones I wanted anyway. Whoa! Look out!"

The mental talk had distracted Ling slightly, letting him slip. If it wasn't for the hollow's warning, his head would have been cut right off. "Thanks for the heads up."

"It is sort of my body too."

Ling was going to charge back in, but a shadow darted past him and quickly started to attack Bradley. But Ling already knew who it was.

Fu jumped away from his quick skirmish with Bradley and landed next to Ling, who took off his mask to speak more clearly with Fu. "Young lord, you are in control?"

Ling nodded. "Yeah, I am. And it's good to see you, Fu."

"But there is something different about you," said Fu. "I was initially following that monster's nasty aura, but it then disappeared." Fu narrowed his eyes at the mask in Ling's hand. "But, something far, far worse has replaced it. Even when you are in control, I can feel it's massive corrupted power flowing from you, young lord."

Ling looked at him, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He looked to the fuhrer. "Let's just focus on Bradley."

Fu's eyes widened. "Fuhrer king Bradley?" Ling nodded in confirmation. The sword in Fu's hand started to shake in anger. "So you're the one who ripped off my Granddaughter's arm!"

**Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Greed...**

"Hah! See? I told you it wouldn't work," rubbed in Greed. "Greed one, King zero."

Four claw marks on Ichigo's chest closed up with a flash of red electricity. "Shut up Greed. And my name isn't King, it's Ichigo. And before you ask, the name King came from a speech Shiro made awhile ago."

"I was still right."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stabbed Tensa Zangetsu into the sand. "Fine, I'll try it your way so you'll shut up already." He brought up his clawed hands and went into a martial arts stance he learned back when he was younger.

Grimmjow charged and Ichigo blocked his claws with his arms, resulting in sparks flying in the air. Ichigo aimed a low kick, but Grimmjow jumped over the attack and went to retaliate with an airborne round house. Ichigo saw it and caught his leg. With both hands, he swung the Espada in circles until he let him go, rocketing him into a pillar, causing it to collapse.

"Holy shit Kid!" exclaimed Greed. "People here can do that kind of stuff?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Well, you're doing better. Keep it up." He planned on diving into the memories of his host, he was going to figure out just how strong these people are.

"Whatever." Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but this way was better. Fighting someone who goes hand to hand with a sword was hard, but doing the same thing as them does make it easier. Having his hands empty gives him the opportunity for grabs and punches.

He didn't like it though that it wasn't really his own power. It was some random creature that replaced the hollow. He wouldn't mind having him back, just so things would go on like normal. It was nice to not have him constantly trying to take over his body though...

From the rubble of the fallen pillar, came another cero. Ichigo, deciding to test the limits of this "ultimate armor", brought both of his hands out and braced himself against the blast. It came full force, but he held it back with his sort of bare hands, but just barely. The cero fanned out at his hands slightly, some of the energy bits hitting the parts of him not shielded. But each burn was instantly healed, much to Ichigo's irritation.

Ichigo brought as much spiritual pressure as possible to his feet to keep him from sliding back, it actually working. But then, extra energy was added to the blast, and Ichigo grunted with the effort to hold it back. More flares from the cero came and burned him.

"Gunna try your hand at dying?" mocked Greed. "I'll tell ya, it hurts like hell. But you'll be fine after."

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo out loud. His feet started to slide back from the cero's power. "I don't want it to be that easy!"

"Che, then DO something about it!" yelled back Greed. He saw that this kid had been through way worse than this.

"Hell yeah I will!" With a roar and every bit of his strength, he swiped his hands to the right, redirecting the cero and sending it crashing into the far away sand dunes in an ear splitting explosion. The wind it created ruffled his hair and coat.

Ichigo lowered his arms, panting and sweat going down his temple. His arms hurt like crazy, but his new immortal ability was already setting to work on repairing them. Noticing that his sleeves were torn and burnt to hell, he ripped them off at the shoulders, exposing both of his grey armored arms.

"I knew you could do it kid," said Greed. "Does this mean you'll stop dissing my ultimate shield?"

Ichigo answered, his breathing starting to return to normal, "Fine, I'll stop." He flexed his clawed hands. "At least now, I know how strong it really is."

Grimmjow floated over the rubble of the tower, arms crossed. _Che, that new power of his... He blocks everything and has high speed regeneration. __I'll admit, it's starting to annoy the crap out of me._He grit his teeth and thrust out his elbow, sending five darts hurtling towards the shinigami.

Ichigo easily used shunpo and dodged the darts. He was about to let out a witty remark when he saw the smirk on Grimmjow's face. He turned to the darts direction and found they were headed straight for Orihime and Nel. Completely forgetting that Orihime was protected by Santen Kesshun, Ichigo used shunpo again and appeared in front of them just in time for the darts to slam themselves into his back. They must have been strong because even through the ultimate shield, he could feel a hard sting following their impact.

"Ichigo, what happened to..." asked Orihime, not wanting to mention something like his mask.

Ichigo weakly smiled. "I can't really explain right now, but I promise, I will when I win this." He turned and used shunpo to appear back in the battle ground where Grimmjow was.

"I'm surprised you came out of that with nothing more than some labored breathing," said Grimmjow, a slight smirk playing across his features for finding out something that could penetrate the armor. He demonstrated his surprise by shooting a single dart at a tower and completely demolishing it.

"At his point, I'd probably start bragging a little bit," said Ichigo, staring at his claws. "But this isn't my own power, so I have no right to."

Grimmjow crossed his arms and sighed through his nose. "Too proud," he said to himself. "Let's get back to fighting already." To show his eagerness to fight, he charged in, aiming powerful kicks and punches. Ichigo dodged every one, but then was caught by surprise by a tail hit.

But just in time, Ichigo caught himself directly above the sand on his hands, and slammed him in the chin with a two legged kick, rocketing Grimmjow into the air. Ichigo used the momentum to land on his feet, then used shunpo to appear before the flying espada, and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the sand below. Grimmjow righted himself before he made impact, just above the ground.

Getting on level ground with Grimmjow, Ichigo descended to the sand as well. They did a sort of stand off before running at each other, claws out. The each got a few slashes on each other, but Ichigo's just healed straight away. Grimmjow surprised him by shooting more darts. He dodged them all and caught the last one, inches from his face. He threw it to the ground and charged at Grimmjow, each throwing their own punches and claw attacks.

Ichigo had to admit, fighting on something like Grimmjow's level sure was weird. Using claw attacks, which was definitely new to him, and using punches and grabs instead of slashing with Zangetsu and using Getsuga Tenshou. It definitely put them on about equal chances, but he couldn't help but think he had the upper hand with being immortal, which still bugged the crap out of him.

"Not my fault kid," sighed Greed.

"Stop listening in on my thoughts Greed!" he mentally yelled.

**Meanwhile, with Ling and Shiro...**

"C'mon," whined Shiro. "Just give me control, and I can beat this guy in two seconds flat."

"Not now Shiro! I have Fu with me, we can do it." Ling fixed the mask upon his face again. "Let's do it Fu."

The old man looked to his lord, dislike for the mask flashed over his eyes but then was overlapped by determination. "Right. Let's go!"

Ling brought up the white katana and charged at the fuhrer, Fu following next to him. They attacked Bradley on both sides, but he blocked all their attacks, with only a knife in each hand. When they went into a lock, Bradley did an all around low sweep, Fu jumping back and dodging it, and Ling jumped up in place, then when to do a downward slash upon the fuhrer's head. But, he saw it coming and clearly dodged out of the way, then landed a kick to Ling's side, crashing him to the ground, where Bradley stabbed his knife into his arm, pinning him to the floor.

Bradley dashed off, and started to clash with Fu. Ling was furiously trying to remove the knife from his arm, but it was sunken so deep into the floor, it was locked in. He didn't even care about how much he was bleeding and the pain, he had to get out and help Fu!

Bradley caught the ring of Fu's sword hilt and flicked it into the air. He threw the knife at Fu, who caught it inches from his face. Ling could only watch in horror as he saw Bradley grab the sword and start to move towards his body guard. It all seemed to go in slow motion as he saw what was about to happen next. For the moment, he was paralyzed in fear as he saw the blade coming straight to the old man.

"Aha! You let your guard down!" exclaimed an excited Shiro. He slipped past Ling's defenses and used sonido, the knife ripping from his arm, to appear directly between Bradley and Fu, grabbing the sword in his bare hand before it could stab the old man.

"Shiro! Let me back in control!" demanded Ling in his thoughts. He was ignored though.

The hollow grinned at the shocked Bradley. "Thanks for dosing him up with some despair. I appreciate it old man." Bradley let go of the sword and jumped back before Shiro could lob off his head with Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ha! I can't wait to start fighting you," laughed Shiro, in his own charming maniacal laugh. He brought Tensa back to his side and tossed Fu's sword to the fuhrer, who snatched it from the air.

"Not that I appreciate the help to an old man like me," said Bradley, "but I wonder why?"

"Yeah, beast," accused Fu, sensing his young lord wasn't in control anymore. "Why would you help the enemy? Are you on their side?"

"Ah, shut up with all the whys already," complained Shiro. He then sighed, knowing that they would keep hitting him with question. "Okay, fine. One, because I want to fight him at his strongest, second, is the same as the first, and lastly, no. I'm not on anybody's side, and the only reason I saved you old man ninja, was that Ling would have been complaining the whole time about it."

"You sure are an interesting creature, aren't you," said Bradley. "Even I can feel your evil power."

"Oh stop it old man with the creepy eye, you're embarrassing me," said Shiro, waving a hand. Then, all humor gone, he turned to Fu. "Now, stay out of my way. No interrupting. I'm going to toy around with him a bit, kill him, maybe kill those guys trying to get up here too." He leaned in closer to the old man, who didn't back down. "Get in my way, and I won't hesitate to add you in. I'll just find a way to tune out Ling's complaining."

"Shiro!" yelled an angered Ling. "I swear, if you do..."

"I'm not staying behind, I must do as much as I can to protect the young lord's body," retorted Fu, gripping the knife in his hand tighter.

"Don't do it Shiro!" screamed Ling.

Shiro just rolled his eyes, and faster than Fu could react, did a swift chop to his neck, knocking the old man out. He turned away from the collapsed body and to Bradley, who had been watching the events with an interested eye.

"If your on no one's definite side, why don't you consider ours?" offered Bradley. "You seem to be the type to revel in killing. You would be involved in the killing of millions of people."

Shiro merely raised a brow, knowing full well the old man couldn't see it from under his mask. "Now, how tempting that offer sounds, I will have to decline." He put a fist on his hip and huffed. "I would only be indirectly killing millions of people. That sounds rather unappetizing." He pointed with his chin to the direction of the soldiers waiting to breach the gate outside. "Now, killing a hundred or so soldiers myself sounds rather fun." He turned back to Bradley and laughed. "I also look forward to killing you. You may have been able to push the prince to his limits, but that was him only using a fraction of my power."

Bradley held his new sword out in front of him. "For someone of such great power, you talk too much."

"Huh," Shiro brought a hand to his chin. "Funny, King thinks I talk too much too." His eyes narrowed under his mask. "Someone as weak as you shouldn't insult me. You don't have my respect. King is the only one who has even one shred of my respect, and that's saying something."

He went into position as if to charge, Tensa held out behind him. Bradley brought his own up in defense. Shiro, in mid charge, disappeared with a loud crack in the air. Bradley looked from side to side, trying to lock onto his position.

"What's wrong old man?" laughed Shiro, his voice seeming to come from everywhere, followed by the loud booms of sonido. "Can't your ultimate eye find me?" he mocked.

The fuhrer kept his cool, deciding that he might have to plan an escape if need be. If he couldn't finish off this monster that rivals Pride in every word, that might be what he would have to do. Perhaps he could escape through the water down below... Maybe then he could warn Father of the beast.

His thoughts were cut short by a loud burst of maniacal laughter.

"I can see it on your face!" laughed Shiro. "Don't be trying to escape on me now." He appeared directly behind the fuhrer and growled, "I'm just getting started. Don't deprive me of my fun."

**Okay, so a cliffhanger, but I think you guys can guess what'll happen to Bradley.**

**Also, I've found that Shiro is so much fun to write. I'm thinking of coming up with a bunch of oneshots for him, and maybe have Greed in them too.**

**So, I would like to hear on how this is going, so I would appreciate if you guys would drop some reviews.**

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, finally back again.**

**Thanks to personalbooklog and lorainealyssaljluan for reviewing.**

**Wow, this is actually longer than I expected it to be. But, whatever, this is really fun to write!**

Grimmjow held out his hands at his sides, blue streaks of energy flowing from the tips of his fingers to form giant ethereal claws.

"What is that?" asked Ichigo warily.

Grimmjow smirked. "This is Desgarron, my strongest technique."

"_Does everyone always explain their attacks here?" _muttered Greed.

Ichigo ignored him, focusing on the task at hand. He brought up his claws in defense as Grimmjow roared, "I'm the King! Everyone who looks down on me will be killed without mercy!"

Grimmjow brought down one set of claws, smashing into Ichigo's armored arms. The Shinigami held the attack, but barely as he was being pushed back a considerable distance. But, he was too late to block the second Desgarron attack that came from above him. Ichigo braced himself as he disappeared in an explosion of reishi.

**Shiro and Ling**

"Haha! You can't lay a finger on me!" yelled Shiro gleefully as he danced around Bradley's attacks. "I really can't believe anyone would have trouble with you." He caught Bradley's sword in one hand and grinned. "You should probably think of retiring."

For once, the fuhrer lost a little control of his cool exterior when he felt real fear grip his heart. He felt a single bead of sweat trail down his temple as his body went cold. "You really are a monster, something that should exist only in stories told to frighten children," he breathed. His hands holding his sword started to shake as he eyed the blood dripping down the blade. The beast didn't even care that his hand was cut and bleeding. He seemed to not be affected by pain. A true monster. He continued, staring back up to the masked face. "What will you do, now that you have me at my most vulnerable."

Shiro tapped the tip of Tensa against his mask in thought. "Well, I don't know. Do I let you go, so you can tell Father about me, kill the friends of Ling and try to kill me later on? Or, do I kill you, save the world, kill a bunch of bad army guys and be the hero of the story? I don't know, it seems like a hard decision to me. I might get a chance to fight all the other homunculus and maybe this father guy too if I let you live. But-"

"_Dammit Shiro!" _yelled Ling. _"Stop stalling already, time isn't exactly on our side right now!"_

Shiro rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Alright, fine. I guess, for once, I'll be the hero." He raised his white blade in the air and grinned at the fuhrer. "Sorry about this, _King_," he mocked.

Bradley closed his eyes in resignation and let his sword go, returning his arms to his side. "Then end it. I've lived a long enough life."

"Bang!"

Shiro's head snapped back, a warped piece of metal falling to the ground with a clink. The hollow brought a hand to the forehead of his mask, feeling a small indent in the bone. He repaired it with a little reishi and lazily rolled his head to the direction the projectile came from, also noticing that the fuhrer had used the distraction to escape from his grasp.

A lone, severely wounded central soldier lay collapsed at the mouth of the shaft. He had a pistol raised, smoke still coming from its barrel.

"Take that...monster," he breathed out before his face smacked into the floor, dead in his own pool of blood.

Shiro's grip on the fuhrer's abandoned sword strengthened, until he snapped it in half, letting the pieces clatter the ground, along with drops of his own blood.

The hollow walked to the shaft with a seemingly calm gait, but there was something else behind it. He stepped past the old man, Fu, who had a girl fussing over him. She tried to call out to her lord, but she was ignored.

At the shaft's entrance, Falman nervously stepped up to Shiro, who was staring through the tunnel, eying the few soldiers still inside.

"Whoever you are, can you please help us?" Falman couldn't look him in those unsettling black and gold eyes. "We have been ordered to keep the central soldiers from advancing past here, but we're almost out of ammo. Can, and are you able to take care of them for us?"

Shiro looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. Movement on his other side caused him to look at a huge, bear of a man, without turning his head. He was supported by two of his men, because of the sword sticking from his gut.

This man though, wasn't afraid to look him in the eye. "I've seen what you can do. You toyed with the fuhrer, someone who easily could take any of us down, and lived." He coughed blood into his hand, but didn't falter. "All I ask of you is to do the job that I, at this moment, can't perform."

Shiro continued to stare back into the shaft, in seemingly deep thought. Then, his eyes trailed to the soldier that shot his mask. He kicked his body down the set of stairs, listening to the startled murmuring of the central soldiers as he tumbled down.

"_Shiro, they really need your help," _said Ling.

"Of course I'll do it!" he yelled gleefully, arms thrust in the air.

Falman couldn't help the sweat drop. "Then why were you acting all serious earlier!"

Shiro pointed down the shaft, "That guy shot me and let the old guy get away and I was mad that he died before I could kill him. Kicking him down helped a little bit with my anger, but, you don't mind that I rampage down there to vent the rest of it?"

Falman grimly smiled. "Thank you. All you need to do is clear out the shaft, and the rest of them on the street below. Can you do it?"

"Bitch, please," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "If I wanted to, I could blow up this whole building easily."

He jumped onto the elevator, leaving behind a startled Falman and Buccaneer.

**Greed and Ichigo**

As the smoke cleared from his desgarron attack, Grimmjow expected to see the Shinigami lying there, dead, but what he saw did surprise him slightly, only to be then replaced by anger.

He looked different. It seemed that the armor that used to only reside on his arms, took over the rest of his body. His orange hair was completely gone, all that was left was a grey bald dome. His mouth was similar to his mask, teeth forming where there should be lips. And the whites of his eyes were black and his irises a sharp purple.

"_Whew, now that was a close one," _sighed Greed.

"What did you do?" asked Ichigo, feeling his face.

"_I just helped you by extending the Ultimate Shield to the rest of your body."_

Ichigo's hand trailed to his head and he almost screamed. "What the hell!? I'm bald! Now everyone is going to start calling me cue ball too."

"_No time Kid! We got bigger fish to fry."_

Ichigo sensed another spiritual pressure just when something blasted into Grimmjow, propelling him into the ground with a spray of blood.

"Hah! Now it's my turn!" laughed Nnoitra.

**Shiro and Ling**

Shiro had his arms crossed as he waited for the elevator to slowly descend. It was painstakingly slow, he probably could have run down faster, but he wanted to make a cool, dramatic entrance.

"_Shiro, can you give me control for a second?" _

"Why would I do that?"

"_Just let me have the power to speak out loud for a moment, that's all I ask."_

"Fine, just make it snappy."

Shiro relinquished control of his speaking and soon felt his mouth moving out of it's own accord.

"Those of you who have family, leave now!" yelled Ling to the soldiers. "If you don't choose to leave now, I can't guarantee your safety!"

"Alright, that's enough," said Shiro, taking control of his mouth back. "You know damn well that they aren't just going to leave."

"_I just wanted to give them a chance."_

Bullets started to whiz past Shiro's ears, and a few clinked off his mask. One grazed his leg, but he was unfazed.

"Hmm, fighting these guys in this state will be pretty annoying." A wide grin grew beneath his mask and he let loose a burst of maniacal laughter. "Lets _really _rampage!"

…

"How long do you think it'll take to get through?" a soldier asked another, referring to the shaft they were standing by.

The other soldier shrugged. "I don't know. I stopped hearing the turrets a little bit ago, so maybe soon. We just have to-

Both men froze when blood curdling screams echoed out of the shaft. There was a flash of red before the soldiers were pushed to the ground by the shock wave of an explosion that rocked the ground and kicked up a plume of dust and smoke that blanketed the shaft's entrance. The soldiers in the streets readied their weapons and took cover behind their barricades.

"What is it!"

"Is it a bomb?!"

"Hey! I see something moving!"

From the slowly settling dust cloud, a clawed foot stepped out. The soldiers tensed when they saw more movement, and some out right screamed when the foot's owner stepped into view.

**Horrible end to the chapter, I know.**

**I didn't really check over this chapter, so I wouldn't mind if any of you could tell me of any errors.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 End

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in awhile.**

**Thanks to: zomgonozdinosaurs, and isis424 for the reviews. **

**Shiro and Ling**

"Men! Ready your arms!" ordered the leader of the battalion who stood atop a tank. "Shoot on my command."

That seemed to snap the soldiers out of their stupor and they aimed their rifles with a resounding click. They waited for the shape to show itself from the cloud of dust as a heavy sense of dread wafted through the air.

The figure in the dust lashed his tail in excitement, eager to release his pent up power on these fools. He let out a screeching laugh that sent shivers down the soldiers spines and dismissed the cloud of dust with a swing of the arm, revealing himself in all his terrifying glory.

He all around looked the same as if he was using Ichigo, but there was one difference. Instead of long orange hair, he had a very long black ponytail traveling down his back, it waving in the subtle gusts of wind going across the battlefield.

Shiro snapped his head in the direction of a something roaring to find a large truck gunning for him. He merely put out his hand and the truck crashed into it, Shiro not moving an inch, and the whole front of it to crumple like paper. Two figures flew from the windshield in a spray of shattered glass and hit the ground, unmoving.

The air erupted in a chorus of gunshots, hot lead flying through the air. Shiro sonidoed before the first soldier could pull off a shot and reappeared right behind the leader. The man barely had a chance to turn before a clawed hand shot into his throat. Shiro retreated the hand with a spray of blood; the man let out a bloody gurgle before he collapsed. The soldiers stared at him, frozen in shock.

Shiro frowned under his mask. "Hmm, for some reason, this doesn't look to be as fun as I imagined it to be. You guys don't even look like you want to put up a fight now. Maybe I shouldn't have killed the leader first." He shrugged. "Oh well, guess I can still blow shit up. That ought to be fun!"

**Ichigo and Greed**

"Your a bad loser Grimmjow, you should know when you're beat," sneered Nnoitra.

Grimmjow spat blood from his mouth and fixed Nnoitra with a glare. "Shut up ya bastard. No one tells me what to do, especially not your pansy ass."

"Just die already!" With that outburst, Nnoitra charged at the weakened Grimmjow. Just as his zanpakto was about to slice him to bits, Grimmjow fazed out of the way. Nnoitra followed the spiritual pressure and saw Grimmjow on the ground, next to Ichigo.

"What the hell?" growled Grimmjow with a glower to Ichigo. "I didn't ask for your help."

Ichigo looked down to him. "I can't let a defenseless person die on my watch, even someone like you."

_'Oh, how sweet of you," _laughed Greed.

Ichigo ignored him and turned to Nnoitra with a scowl. "Why would you just try and attack a defenseless person?"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "I didn't like him, that's why. And he's weak! To be defeated by his enemy and then saved by him? Gah, how pathetic."

Out of nowhere, he charged with his Zanpakto and Ichigo barely had the time to block it. He pushed the blade away and dashed forward, slashing at Nnoitra's stomach, causing a set of four red lines to appear to the Espada's surprise. Ichigo jumped back right before the Zanpakto came crashing to the ground.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes. "It's been a long time since I've met someone who can go through my hierro." He brought his zanpakto up to rest it on his shoulder.

"_This guy looks like a spoon..." _commented Greed.

"_Greed, you really got to shut up already. I feel that this fight it going to be hard, and I need all the concentration I can get."_

"_Sure, sure, whatever kid. Have it y- Ah crap."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I think I'm being pulled back!"_

"_What?! Not now!"_

"_I can't fight it, it's too strong." _

"_Come on, I just finally got used to using your power."_

Greed's voice started to fade. _"__S__ee ya kid. I'll admit, this was fun. Hope to see ya again!"_

Then, as quick as he was to appear, he was gone. Along with the ultimate shield that Ichigo could no longer possess.

Ichigo smiled grimly. "Heh, I think I'll miss you too Greed. You were a fun guy."

**Shiro and Ling**

Shiro stood in the middle of a crater, admiring his work. He gazed at the piles of ash that littered the ground with a sick satisfaction. That cero he used sure was a doozy. He forgot just how fragile the people of this world are. They really can't take a hit.

"_Shiro, now that your done, can we please go back up so I can check up on Lan Fan."_

Shiro shrugged, reverting back to his normal form. "Eh, okay." He was about to start up, when something gripped him. Not from the outside, but from the inside. "Ling, is that you?"

"_Uh, no. I didn't do anything. What's up?"_

Shiro put a hand to his head. "It feels like something is pulling me away."

"_Wait... I think I know."_

At that time, Shiro's eyes widened in realization.

"I'm leaving you."

"_That's what it seems. Hmm, you know, I think I'll miss you, Shiro. Even though your a crazy, psychotic killer, you did give me help when I needed it."_

Shiro smirked as he felt himself fading. "Funny, I feel the same. Even though you were a pain in the ass the whole time." And with that, he faded away, leaving Ling back in control of his body.

This time around, they didn't go through that rainbow tunnel. Instead, they appeared right back in their original hosts, in their original worlds

**Some time later, progressing through their stories like normal...**

In his mind scape, Ling was pulling furiously on Greed to keep Father from taking him. He pulled with all he had, but it wasn't enough. To make matters worse, he too, was starting to fade with Greed.

"Let go you idiot! Or else you'll die too!" yelled Greed.

Ling pulled even harder. "I'm not letting you go that easily! I still need you with me so I can become emperor."

"It's impossible! I was created from his being and the force bringing me back is a hell of a lot stronger than yours."

That's when Ling noticed that his arms were starting to disintegrate. "Gah! My arms," he screamed. "I'll tough it out for you Greed, I'm not letting go."

"Ling, you have to let go," at this point, Greed sounded defeated.

"I'm not!"

"Now that's the right attitude!"

The two of them whipped their heads around to see none other than Shiro with that big smile plastered to his face. He waved. "Hiya!"

Ling sputtered. "Shiro? How did you get here?"

"There's real not time to chit chat here, seeing that his arms are literally falling apart," said the orange haired teen next to him.

"Ichigo?" said Greed in disbelief.

He smiled. "Yup, it's me buddy." He and Shiro ran to Ling and started to pull with him. "I'll explain how we got here when we make sure your safe."

With all three of them pulling, they made some great leeway. But Father must have noticed the difference and started to pull harder himself.

"Guys!" pleaded Greed. "You gotta let go. If you all keep trying, your all going to die!"

"C'mon, give us some credit," said Shiro.

Ichigo agreed. "Yeah, there's no way I'm giving up on you Greed. We just got to try harder! BANKAI!" In his Bankai form, Ichigo helped them to gain some leverage.

"I got a trick up my sleeve too." Shiro turned to his newly acquired Vasto Lorde form and started pulling with new found strength.

"Thanks guys," breathed Ling. "Keep pulling!"

Greed was amazed by their dedication. These people, hell, even Ling, didn't know him that well, and they were risking their lives for him. The two new arrivals were even saving Ling too, because his arms were starting to come back as well. He never knew people that would be this caring.

"This has to be the most intense game of Tug of War ever, huh?" said Shiro through clenched teeth. "God, this Father guy isn't letting up."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we're not getting anywhere."

"Don't you have anyone else to help?" asked Ling, his eyes completely closed, concentrating on pulling as hard as he can.

"King, see if you can get Zangetsu here."

"You think it's possible?"

The group of them lurched forward from a sudden strong tug. They slowly started sliding across the floor.

"If you have anyone, bring them out!" grunted Ling from exertion.

"Alright, I'll try." Ichigo closed his eyes in concentration. "You guys are going to have to pull for me while I concentrate." His grip loosened and they again lurched forward.

"Ngh, hurry up!" yelled Shiro and Ling.

"I'm working on it, just shut up." He paused for a moment. "Wait, and... Got it!"

Out of thin air, Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu appeared next to them. They instantly knew what to do and they grabbed a part of Greed and started pulling. All together, they started to steadily pull backwards.

"Yeah!" cheered Ling.

"I can't believe you guys are actually winning," breathed Greed in surprise. No one else could see it, but he broke out in a wide grin. "Alright guys! I know you can do it. Heave, ho!"

"Everyone, on the count of three, pull as hard as you can," announced Ichigo. "One, two, THREE!"

And all together, they pulled. At that instance, they all fell back and on top of each other, including Greed who was no longer being pulled on by Father. Father completely disappeared from their mindscape.

"Did we win?" wondered Ling in surprise.

Ichigo pushed Ling off of him. "Yeah, we did."

The rest of them pushed themselves off the floor. With laughs, everyone started high fiving each other.

"I still can't believe you did it," said Greed, gratitude in his voice.

Ichigo inclined his head to him. "Yeah, you helped me by letting me use your power, so it's only fair I returned the favor."

"Same for me," chimed in Shiro. "King wasn't killed on me, so thanks for that. I did not look forward to dieing."

"I concur," said Zangetsu. "If Ichigo were to die, so would we." He gestured to him and Tensa. Tensa gave Greed a thankful nod.

"I didn't really do that much," said Greed, "but, thanks. Anyway, how did you two get here?"

"It was weird," answered Ichigo, "I had just finished this fight when I got this weird feeling that someone was in trouble. Then, I felt that it was you, Greed. Once I realized that, Shiro and I got transported here. Don't ask me how this happened, I have no idea."

Ling inclined his head to all of them. "Thank you. If it wasn't for your help, I would have lost Greed." He bowed his head deeply. "And for that, I will forever be thankful."

"Ichigo, we are fading away," pointed out Tensa Zangetsu.

He was right, all of the newcomers started turning transparent. "Seems like whatever brought us here is taking us back," said Zangetsu.

Ichigo turned to Ling. "Then before we go, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ling brought out his hand and they shook. "Ling Yao."

"See ya guys!" called out Greed.

They all waved. "Hope to see ya again some time," called back Shiro.

And with that, they disappeared.

…

And with that, everyone's story went on. Ichigo and Shiro became better friends, and Greed got to become emperor with Ling. A rather story book ending, isn't it?

No one knows exactly how this occurrence happened. Was it God? Or was it something else entirely?

Or was it the will of humanity?

We may never know...

**-The End-**

**Whoa, finally done. I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this little story. It makes me happy to finally finish another story.**

**Bye!**


End file.
